Hungry eyes
by vampires assistant
Summary: This is it! :D:D:D Please comment!
1. Chapter 1

Hungry eyes

I do not own Darren Shan or any of his characters. If I did Larten, Arra, Gavner and Darren would not have died. (_Curses Darren Shan for murdering Larten, Arra, Gavner and Darren_)

This is just something I thought of when I was listening to music on the way to school. It is Hungry eyes by Eric Carmen, and it is off _Dirty Dancing_, my favourite movie. Hope you like it I have never done song fiction before. A little bit of Larten/Darren so if you do not like this kind of thing do not read it.(Larten is giving Darren another lesson in the ways of a vampire, but Darren cannot focus...I wonder why )

I looked across the table that me and Larten were sitting on. There he was talking about something to do with vampires, but what he does not know is that every time he talks to me I twist and change what he is saying to something he would probably never say, to me any way. I wonder if he has a romantic side.

_I've been meaning to tell you_

_I've got this feeling that won't subside_

_I look at you and I fantasize_

_You're mine tonight_

_Now I've got you in my sights_

"Darren, DARREN!!!" Larten shouted across the table, breaking me out of my trance.

"Y-yes, Mr Crepsley"

"Are you listening to me or am I just talking to myself."

"I am listening" I said, nearly getting trapped in Larten's deep voice.

"Good, now when...." I got stuck in his words again but Larten noticed this time.

"Darren, what are you staring at" Just as Larten said that I rose up from my chair and so did Larten.

_With these hungry eyes_

_One look at you and I can't disguise_

_I've got hungry eyes_

_I feel the magic between you and I_

"Larten, I need to talk to you." I began but before I could finish I felt warm lips connect to my own. I was extremely surprised by this and then realised that I had not moved in for the kiss, but Larten did. I began to kiss back when I realised this, and soon enough our tongues were wresting with each other. When they broke apart, we were practically gasping for breath.

_I want to hold you so hear me out_

_I want to show you what love's all about_

_Darlin tonight_

_Now I've got you in my sights_

"Larten, I-I-I."

"I know, Darren, I-I love you."

"I love you too."

He pulled me back into a kiss and Larten ripped off my shirt with his nails. Larten moved me onto the table so I was on my back. I started to remove Larten's shirt buttons and after around 3 seconds Larten's shirt was off too.

_Now I've got you in my sights_

_With these hungry eyes_

_Now did I take you by surprise?_

_I need you to see_

_That you were meant for me_

Just as I started on Larten's trousers, Larten moved over to the door and slammed it shut then flitted back to me. Larten held on to my hands before I could go any further than his red boxers.

"Are you sure you are ready for this."

"I am sure, I love you Larten and nothing can change that and I want to prove it to you."

Larten answered with a sexy smile and started on my trousers.

Please comment, this is my first Larten/Darren and I know I did not get very far but please comment anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, I can't believe that I haven't updated this. So I am going to update it now.

Enjoooooyyyyy!

Larten answered with a sexy smile and started on my trousers.

He pulled them down below my knees and slid them off of my feet. He ran his tongue up the inside of my thighs making me shiver all over. As he did this I could see his dick straining for the restrictions of his boxers. I ducked behind him and put my arms around his waist, from there I grabbed his boxers and tore them off. His huge dick sprang free and his head went back as if a huge weight was pulled off his shoulders. Larten grabbed me, swung me around his body, and shoved me onto the table. He yanked down my boxers and looked at my body. I squirmed as I felt uncomfortable, he put his big hands on my shoulders and stopped me from moving. He kissed me again, and again, and again.

"Are you ready?" He asked me, when I nodded he turned me over.

I knew what he wanted, I wanted to give it to him. Until he said,

"We can't. You are too young. I would hurt you too much." He said this, let me sit up and he went and sat on the chair again.

"What do mean it would hurt me?" I asked him, feeling left out.

"You are too small, and I am um... too big." He looked really disappointed, so did I.

Then I had an idea.

"I'm not too big, and you're not too small." I suggested.

"What?"

"You're saying that you're too...big to...you know. I'm not. So why don't I do it instead?"

"Have you ever done it before?" My eyes widened as I realised that I would probably need experience.

I shook my head.

"Well, then. Stand up Master Shan, and I will teach you."

Please comment!

BTW the next chapter is the big one!

:D


	3. My lover

HEY!

I'm gonna put you all out of your misery...

Please comment if you like this!

"Well, then. Stand up Master Shan, and I will teach you." He told me, standing up.

I stood up shakily, feeling scared, but completely trusting of my elder.

We kissed again, and he pushed our naked bodies together. I had to stop kissing and move my head to the side at the pleasure I was getting from this. And we weren't even having sex yet! He kissed my ear, down my jaw and across my chest. His kisses went lower, and lower and lower, until he reached my dick. I felt embarrassed, not by him, but by myself. I felt so small in comparison to him. I didn't feel I could satisfy his needs, I felt myself moving away from him.

My head was telling me to confront him first, whilst my dick was telling me to ignore my head, and focus on Larten's.

"Darren?" He asked with his deep voice, standing up and putting his arms around my waist, and resting his head in the crook of my neck.

"I don't think I can be enough for you."

"Why not?"

"I'm too, too, too small."

"No, you're not. Darren, number 1, you have never had sex before, and therefore you will not know that you are not as big as you will be. I have not even close to finishing making you hard. And number 2, I do not care how big you are. You are mine, and that is all that matters."

"Yours?"

"Mine." I liked the sound of him claiming me, he claimed me before, but as his assistant. Now it was as his lover.

My lover.

He was right I could feel myself growing, in confidence and in size.

I looked down, and was quite impressed with what I saw.

"I know, it is a shock to see it for the first time. But it gets better." He said, laughing. I had never seen this side of him before, he was so...carefree and happy. I liked the new him.

I turned around, kissed him. And he kissed my jaw, my chest once again. With my new confidence, I put my hands on his head and pushed it down. Nearly forcing him to suck me. Even though we both knew that I couldn't force him to do anything, he went along with it. I enjoyed it more now, because I had no doubts. With one hand I pumped his head onto my dick, with the other I pulled his cock. I loved watching it grow and twitch, as I could feel mine doing the same. I moaned as I was close. He pulled away and said,

"Let us get down to business, Master Shan."

"Okay." I said, even with my new found confidence, I felt a little scared at what was about to happen.

"How would you like to do it? We could do either the original. I think most people call it doggy. Or I could sit on you? It is up to you."

"I think we should go with...original."

He nodded.

He knelt down in front of me, turning away from me, and put his behind in the air.

When I didn't move he said,

"You must be brave Darren."

"What do I do?"

"Well, I would prefer not to be dry for this. As it is painful, but if you do not feel comfortable with it, then I will push through it."

"Dry?"

He moved his head so I could see it, and raised his eye brows, which by the way looks weird upside, and I understood straight away.

He wanted me to lick, his arse.

I moved forwards slowly, wanting to stall as much as I could, I stuck my tongue out, but couldn't bring myself to do anything with it.

"Darren, there are different ways to do this." And then without speaking, he got out of his position, knelt in front of me and took all of me into his mouth at once, I felt myself getting even bigger, which I didn't think was possible. He licked and sucked at top vampire speed, making me nearly fall over, only his huge hands on my back to support me. I came and he moved his head, catching the warm cum in his hand and then using it as a kind of oil to massage my dick with. When I came it was so amazing, I shouted out and squirmed under his touch. This made me hard again, harder than last time, and I was very happy with the size I was achieving. I could see how this was going, he was using my cum, as lube.

He got into his position again and waited for me. I focused back in and sunk into him. I shouted out whilst he moaned. I was glad that he was getting was he gave at last. I pumped slowly at first, then felt something in me rising and thrust randomly, Larten didn't seem to like this much, and he flipped me over, so I was laying down and sat on my wet cock. He rock me quickly, I admired his pecks, his abs, his red sweating face, that scar, but mostly his huge cock, that appeared to nearly burst. He sunk down, then pulled up so many times, I couldn't count. We were both moaning and groaning, when I felt like I was doing nothing. So I reached out in front of me, and pumped his cock, in rhythm with his manic, but in time thrusts.

I came first, cumming up inside him like a hose pipe on jet. I moaned and squeezed his cock harder. I thought about what would make it better for him. I leant down, I admit with a little trouble, and engulfed him in my mouth, I could hear him shouting in pleasure as he came. His cum tasting like milkshake in my mouth, he thrust into my mouth, whilst I was thrusting into him. He finished his own moment of glory, moved off of me, kissed me and laid down on the floor next to me.

"That was quite impressive." He said, out of breath and content.

"Yeah."

He moved me on top of him, his arms around me.

He murmured,

"Mine, and only mine forever."

Until he drifted off to sleep. I thought about that, I felt happy and secure and good about being his forever.

He was mine too.

Please comment!

I hope it was good for the conclusive chapter!

:D:D:D:D:D:D

Please comment if you read this! I love comments!

:D:D:D:D:D


End file.
